Summer Belongs To You Deleted Scene: Swedish Party
by Jazzimon
Summary: A funny, made up deleted scene I thought of while listening to Swedish techno/party songs. Rated for awesomeness and because I'm a little paranoid about it. Song and characters DO NOT belong to me!


**Summer Belongs To You Deleted Scene: Swedish Party**

Hi guys! I'm TYPING :D

While I was looking at Nightcore remixes (Love it!), I looked up Ieven Polkka (forgive me for spelling errors if there are any).

While listening, I looked at the comments and found out that it's a Swedish song (I'm pretty sure, but forgive me if I'm wrong).

So I started brain-storming and THIS happened in my head XD.

By the way, non of the characters NOR the song belong to me, they belong to the rightful owners.

And Please ignore any misspellings in the song, I don't speak Swedish. I just trusted the website I got it from.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Phineas and the others made an accidental stop to Sweden cause the rubber ball fell off. "Well, we have a pretty tight schedule, so we need to reattach it to the plane" Phineas said. The others agreed, and started right away.

"Ferb, Isabella and I will search the town for things we might need, call us on these walky-talkies when you're finished setting it up" Phineas said, giving Buford, Baljeet, Vanessa, and Candace the communication devices. "Alright" Candace said, not so excited. Then the trio split up to search for things while Buford and Baljeet started reattaching the rubber ball (Candace didn't really help. neither did Vanessa).

A while later.

"OK guys! the thing's fixed" Buford's voice said from the walky-talky. "OK, I already have Isabella with me, so we only have to find Ferb" Phineas responded before starting there search.

After a few minutes they ended up at a huge, Swedish party, the song "Ieven Polkka" playing. At first they were about to look somewhere else, until Isabella stopped Phineas and pointed into the crowd. He looked closer into the crowd and noticed...Ferb! Dancing and breaking it down on the dance floor! Phineas stared wide-eyed in surprise and slight annoyance. The song kept playing and Ferb kept dancing.

"Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando.  
Aba rippadta parip parii ba ribi, ribi, ribiriz den teahlando,  
La barillaz dillan deiallou ara va reve reve revydyv dyvjavuo  
Bariz dah l'llavz dei lando dabaoke dagae gadae due due dei ia do  
Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando.  
Aba rippadta parip parii ba ribi, ribi, ribiriz den teahlando,  
La barillaz dillan deiallou ara va reve reve revydyv dyvjavuo  
Bariz dah l'llavz dei lando dabaoke dagae gadae due due dei ia do

Arattzattza ya ribiraririn raba rittan rindam denrandu  
Waba rittatta parippari pariri ribiribi risutan denrandu  
Yaba rindan tenran deiaroo waraba dubudubudubu deiebu  
Ra rittan dinran denrandu tatatataduuduu deiabuu  
Rattzattza ya ribiraririn raba rittan rindam denrandu  
Waba rittatta parippari pariri ribiribi risutan denrandu  
Yaba rindan tenran deiaroo waraba dubudubudubu deiebu  
Ra rittan dinran denrandu tatatataduuduu deiabuu

During the song, Phineas went up to Ferb and pulled him out of the crowd. "Ferb! we've got to go!" Phineas talked over the music. "B-but I-but-just a little longer?!" Ferb begged, trying to pull off the puppy dog eyes. It doesn't effect Phineas. "Come on, party animal" the red-head said, grabbing Ferb's hair and dragging him away from the party, with Ferb protesting the whole time and trying to get out of the grip. Isabella just giggled at the brotherly behavior, and followed behind them.

After a few more minutes, the trio make it back to the plane, now reattached to the ball. Phineas was still dragging Ferb by his hair, Ferb at this point just had an annoyed expression on his face as he was limply being dragged. "We found Ferb!" Phineas announced, letting go of his brother's hair, Ferb rubbed his head from the pain of pulled hair.

"What took you so long?" Candace asked, already in the plane. "Ferb was partying" Phineas said flatly, while getting on the plane. "I was in the zone too" Ferb quietly whined at his brother, also seating on the plane. Phineas ignored this and started the plane.

Soon, they took of for the next stop.

* * *

Complete!

I thought it was hilarious. I would've LOVED to see that in the actual movie (as I call it)

Even though "Summer Belongs To You" isn't an actual movie, I consider it to be.

Anyway. I hope you liked this. Bye!


End file.
